


2:00 am

by gentlybreakdancing



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Sibling Bonding, dunno if this counts as fluff but eh, i did NOT edit this so grammar mistakes are on ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlybreakdancing/pseuds/gentlybreakdancing
Summary: “You look like shit.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	2:00 am

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the First Fanfiction I've ever written. I'm probably going to look back on this and cry. anyways.

"You look like shit."  
Jason’s staring at him is a mix of disdain and amusement, and Dick thumps his head onto the concrete. It’s not the nicest feeling, but after 5 hours straight of punching assholes in the face, he doesn’t even register the slight spike of pain through his head. There’s a warm dribble of blood from a head cut that was gifted to him oh so nicely, but head wounds always bleed more: he’s just gonna have to limit the flips on the way back to the cave.  
“Feel like it too,” Dick breaths out. His voice is scratchy, and he can feel Jason start towards him. He flops onto the ground next to Dick, helmet making a thunk! as it hits the ground. Jason folds his hands over his stomach. Mimicking Dick’s position. Dick almost laughs at what they must look like to anyone else; Nightwing and Red Hood lying outside a groceries store at 2 am. He’s covered in scratches and bruises, and Jay’s got a crack on his helmet. Sometimes Dick wonders how many of them he burns through, they break far too easily.  
“Anything happened that I should know about, or are you just not having a good day?” Jason turns to face Dick, who remains staring up at the sky. It’s cloudy, typical, and there’s the faint yellow outline of the Batsignal shining in the sky. They’re just outside the city; less tall buildings, more houses and streets and unassuming people going to the grocery store who are going to be very confused. He remembers logging onto twitter one day to see pictures circling around of a very disgruntled looking Red Robin sitting on the balcony of an apartment, eating a tub of ice-cream. Tim locked himself in his room for 2 days after that. Not completely out of the ordinary, but still.  
“Nah,” he breaths out, bring a gloved hand to support his head. “just tired I guess.”  
That’s a lie if he ever told one. he’s better at them than he’d like to admit.  
“You?” he finally rips his gaze from the starless sky to look at his younger brother, propping himself up. Bad choice, he realises, as a shudder of pain ripples through his body. Dick lets out a groan in annoyance more than anything, but Jason looks worried. Well, as worried as he can be with a red mask covering his face.  
“You know what? It’s 2 am, fuck it, you’ve been on patrol long enough.” Jason sits up, offering a hand towards Dick. “C’mon, let’s get some food.”  
“Where’re we going?” Dick asked, hauling himself up and brushing himself off.

That’s how the two ended up in a McDonalds at 2:15 am on a Tuesday, much to the surprise of the two workers in the establishment. Out of the corner of Dick’s eye he sees the short girl with purple hair pulled into a ponytail snap a picture. She’s not as stealthy as she thinks. Her friend (Co-worker?) looks like he doesn’t give a shit. He’s downing a McFlurry faster than Wally could. Good for him.  
Jason’s got his helmet pushed up, red domino underneath like the over-prepared diva he is. he’s munching on a wrap, eyeing Dick’s Burger in disgust. Dick would feel embarrassed over the fact that he peeled off the pickles, but as he watches a slice of cucumber fall down the bottom part of Jason’s helmet he comes to the conclusion that neither of them have the moral high ground on this.  
Dick’s got the top half of his hair pulled back with a hot pink $2 scrunchie they bought on the way here. He’s been meaning to cut it, now that it’s starting to curl at his neck. He’s constantly impressed with Steph’s ability to maintain her long hair even when her hairbands snap on patrol.  
“you know that’s gonna end up on the internet, right?” Jason says offhandedly, snatching Dick’s Soda and taking a sip. Dick’s confused for a second, before his brother, jerks his head to the purple haired girl. Oh, the photo.  
Dick shrugs, making a lazy grab for his drink.  
“did something happen on patrol?”  
Shit, Jason’s getting too good at this.  
Dick shakes his head, but the look Jason gives him is clearly unimpressed. If there’s one person he isn’t gonna tell it’s Jason.  
“C’mon, you can tell me.” Jason’s staring at Dick, whose just, so tired. Tired and on edge, which is a combination that mixes just as well as toothpaste and orange juice.  
Fuck it.  
“Joker’s out of Arkham.” Dick says bluntly, voice scratchy. “His goons jumped me, I wasn’t expecting something difficult tonight,” He lets out a small laugh, humourless, before tapping the side of his head, where dark blood was oozing down to stain his mask. “Gave me this, told me I better run and hide.”  
Dick looks up at Jason, who’s frozen, teal eyes staring unblinkingly at Dick. He’s silent for a moment, before he grabs his helmet and takes the whole thing off.  
“Were you Planning on telling me?” His voice is hard, but Dick doesn’t flinch; he’d be a little frustrated if his murderer was still alive and Kicking.  
For a second Dick thinks of the empty building, of his blue uniform stained red with Joker’s blood as he laid hit after hit into the psycho’s head. The loud crack as his skull broke, the wild laughter as Dick screamed. The complete and utter relief as the Bloody mess underneath him let out a wet Gurgle before stilling. He wasn’t sorry, not in the slightest.  
“I don’t know if I was planning on telling anyone.”  
Jason blanches at that, jerking his head back as he stares at Dick.  
“The fuck were you planning to do then? Hunt him down and Kill him yourself?”  
At Dick’s silence, Jason narrows his eyes.  
“Um…” Jason’s probably raising his eyebrows behind his domino.  
“I mean… yeah,” it’s true: Dick was ready to hunt the clown down (ha) and bash his skull in again. Brutal, but at this point he’d hurt even more people and Dick was. So tired. Tired of Joker and B’s rules and the fact that he’s hurt Jason and Babs and –  
“By yourself?”  
The two lock eyes. Their food’s cold at this point, and a glance at the TV reads it’s close to 3.  
“You wanna come?”  
It takes Jason a moment, before he shuffles out of the booth and hauls up Dick.  
“Hell yeah. Let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> ta da. 
> 
> I may write the two of them beating the Joker up but then again, i'm amazing at procrastination so...


End file.
